Travelling Circus (video)
Travelling Circus was the 22nd Hi-5 Australia DVD in July 4, 2007 by Roadshow Entertainment. It contains three segments from Series 9 and the rest of them are from Series 8. Songs Infobox Pretending Day.png|Pretending Day Infobox Are We There Yet.png|Are We There Yet? Infobox Hey What's Cooking.png|Hey What's Cooking? Cast 'Hi-5' * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Delaney * Kathleen de Leon Jones 'Puppeteers' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox (Chugga Choo Train) * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox (Kellie the Courageous) Other DVDs Available * Have Some Fun! * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Sharing Wishes * Playing Cool + Five Alive * Snow Party * Hi-Energy * Mix It Up! * Animal Adventures Segments *The Hi-5 band does acrobatics. *Pretending Day *NATHAN turns his space into a circus and looks for his special act. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 30 (Circus). *KELLIE practices her balancing act and she becomes a tightrope walker. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 30 (Circus). *CHARLI does balancing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 30 (Circus). *KATHLEEN practices a dance routine on some squares with foot shapes on them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 27 (Performing events). *Clown TIM and the other clowns (Charli, Kathleen and Kellie) try to sing the roly-poly upside-down song at time. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 7 (Family groups). *Clown CHARLI clowns around. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 7 (Family groups). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about grandma (Kellie) that decides to go to the circus school on her birthday along with her family (Tim, Kathleen and Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 25 (Age). *Are We There Yet? *TIM goes on a holiday but he doesn't know where, so he takes a look into a suitcase that Nathan and Kellie packed and he finds an Irish penny whistle and an Indian pungi, so he imagines being there. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 6 (Multicultural). *CHARLI sings to a sock snake. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 6 (Multicultural). *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be steam train drivers. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 33 (I've got an idea). *KATHLEEN visits Rome and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 16 (Places). *NATHAN drives with his caravan and the Hi-5 band is inside it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 40 (Holidays). *CHARLI pretends to be a grasshopper. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 41 (What if?). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four bugs (Kathleen the beetle, Charli the ant, Tim the snail and Nathan the spider) that decide to set off and see the world, so they travel together facing the obstacles along the way. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 40 (Holidays). *Hey What's Cooking? DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-15 18-55-21-076.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 18-55-55-827.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 18-56-45-764.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 18-59-22-935.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 18-59-39-047.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-00-01-707.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-01-28-598.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-01-45-060.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-04-26-339.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-03-06-197.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-03-23-980.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-05-00-821.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-05-05-177.jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Travelling_Circus_Intro.png Opening_Travelling_Circus.png Hi-5 Pretending Day 2.png Nathan S9 E30.png Kellie S9 E30.png Charli S9 E30 2.png Kathleen S8 E27.png Tim S8 E7.png Charli S8 E7 3.png Sharing Stories S8 E25.png Hi-5 Are We There Yet.png Tim S8 E6.png Charli S8 E6 2.png Kellie S8 E33.png Kathleen S8 E16.png Nathan S8 E40.png Charli S8 E41 3.png Sharing Stories S8 E40.png Hi-5 Hey What's Cooking.png Credits_Travelling_Circus.png Children's_Framework_Travelling_Circus.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:2006 Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia